First Love
by Hanny WYF-HZT
Summary: Sekaiichi Hatsukoi KrisTao Version! Hope, all of you will like it :3


**Disclaimer : Sekai-Ichi Hatsukoi © Nakamura Shungiku**

**Rate : M**

**Genre : Romance, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort.**

**Cast : EXO Members and Others.**

**Main Pair : KrisTao **

**Warning : OOC, Yaoi alias Boys Love, Typho(s), Tidak Sesuai EYD, Lemon Kecut, and Don't Like Don't Read.**

**Summary : Sekai-Ichi Hatsukoi versi KrisTao.**

**AN : Hampir 80% isi sesuai manga itu sendiri. Untuk yang pernah baca, author hanya sedikit mengubahnya dibeberapa bagian saja **** karena author tidak terlalu pintar menerjemahkan bahasa inggris jadi maaf kalau ada kata-kata yang gak jelas ehehe. Untuk flashback, bayangkan Kris dan Tao pas predebut.**

**-XOXO-**

**First Love**

**By Hanny**

**-XOXO-**

**Chapter One**

**Flashback**

**Perpustakaan Sekolah**

Terlihat dua sosok laki-laki yang secara tak sengaja mengambil sebuah buku secara bersamaan. Alhasil, jari-jemari mereka tanpa sengaja saling bersentuhan. Dua sosok laki-laki itu, satu orang diantaranya yang bertubuh sedikit lebih kecil dibanding lelaki yang satunya lagi bernama Huang Zi Tao. Pemuda manis kelas 10 yang memiliki ciri khas mempunyai kantung mata hitam dibawah matanya, menjadikannya terlihat seperti panda.

Pemuda manis bersurai hitam pekat yang sadar jika buku yang ingin dia ambil ternyata ada juga orang lain yang ingin mengambilnya. Secara spontan, Tao menatap kesamping kirinya, menatap langsung pada orang tersebut. Tadinya, ia ingin segera membungkuk dan meminta maaf pada orang tersebut. Tetapi, setelah tahu siapa sosok yang berada disampingnya itu, Tao tidak jadi melakukannya. Wajah pemuda panda itu malah merona dengan tubuhnya yang mulai terasa membeku ditempat.

Oh tidak. Aku tidak bisa bergerak.

"U-uh, Yifan _gege_…"

Dan aku selalu meyakinkan diriku agar hanya melihat dirinya dari jauh saja.

"U-uh maafkan aku. I-itu, ambil saja bukunya." Tao tergagap-gagap sendiri dan berusaha untuk tidak menatap langsung pada sosok yang ia panggil Yifan _gege_ tersebut.

"Mengapa kau tahu namaku?" tanya sosok Yifan pada Tao. Pertanyaan yang membuat jantung Tao tiba-tiba memompa darah lebih cepat dari biasanya.

**Blush**

"…" Tao terdiam dengan wajahnya yang memerah sempurna. Ia tidak tahu harus menjawabnya bagaimana dan seperti apa.

Selama tiga tahun, dari saat aku masih duduk di tingkat menengah pertama hingga saat ini, tingkat atas. Yang kulakukan hanyalah memperhatikan dia. Dan tahun ini adalah tahun keempatku. Aku memutuskan… memutuskan untuk menahan dan menyembunyikan perasaan ini di hatiku selamanya. Tetapi, sekalinya dia berada tepat didepanku seperti sekarang ini, perasaanku rasanya ingin kutumpahkan begitu saja. Tapi aku… a-aku berusaha untuk tetap menahannya, namun hal itu ternyata sia-sia saja.

Yifan _gege… I love you… I love you… I love you…_

Kata-kata seperti itu, selalu saja berputar-putar dikepalaku. Membuat kepalaku pusing dan juga sakit, dan aku tidak mampu untuk menahannya lagi.

"Aku mencintaimu…" ucap Tao tanpa komando dari otaknya. Apa yang ia ucapkan tadi meluncur begitu saja tanpa bisa ia tahan. Dan setelah ia sadar atas apa yang sudah ia ucapkan barusan pada sosok lelaki dihadapannya. Tao terkejut setengah mati dan ia langsung menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam, wajahnya terasa panas begitu ia tahu ia mengutarakan perasaannya pada sosok lelaki dihadapannya tersebut.

"T-tidak, um… maksudku adalah." Tao berusaha menjelaskan, ia ingin mengatakan bahwa apa yang ia ucapkan barusan tidaklah benar. Ia berusaha berbicara tanpa memandang langsung pada Yifan. Tetapi sebelum ia berhasil mengatakannya, Yifan sudah terlebih dahulu mengusap-usap rambutnya dengan lembut. Dan saat itu juga, Tao hanya bisa memejamkan kedua matanya erat-erat dengan wajahnya yang terasa semakin panas saat menerima sentuhan dari orang yang ia sukai ah tidak, tetapi orang yang ia cintai itu.

**Semuanya begitu terasa indah saat itu. Tapi sekarang, 10 tahun setelahnya.**

**Flashback End**

Huang Zi Tao, saat ini sudah berusia 25 tahun.

**SM Publisher**

**Seoul, 15.00 pm.**

"Apa? A-aku dimasukkan kedalam departemen manga shoujo?" kata Tao terkejut pada sosok perempuan yang duduk dihadapannya.

**(Manga Shoujo : Manga khusus remaja perempuan, biasanya fokus utama pada percintaan)**

Hari ini, tepatnya sore ini, ia pergi ke SM Publisher karena diterima bekerja disana. Tao begitu senang mendengar kabar bahwa ia diterima bekerja kemarin malam. Akan tetapi, saat ia tahu bahwa posisi yang ia dapat disini bukanlah posisi yang ia inginkan, Tao menjadi sedikit kecewa karenanya.

"Tu-tunggu sebentar! Sudah sangat jelas pada saat mengirimkan surat lamaran, pekerjaan sebelumku adalah editor sastra. Dan aku ingin mengisi posisi yang sama diperusahaan ini." jelas Tao pada sosok perempuan bertag name Kwon Yuri, yang menjabat sebagai salah satu staff HRD di SM Publisher tersebut.

"Aku tahu itu… tapi atasankulah yang membuat keputusannya bukan aku." katanya sembari tersenyum kecil.

"Bisakah kau mengeceknya sekali lagi? Mungkin ada kesalahan disana." kekeuh Tao yang tidak ingin mengalah. Apapun yang terjadi, ia harus mendapatkan posisi di Departemen Sastra disini, titik!

"Maaf… Tapi pemilihan posisimu sudah ditetapkan dan tidak bisa diubah lagi." terang Yuri sembari mengecek berkas yang berada dalam genggamannya.

"Tapi…" Tao terus saja mengelaknya.

Yuri memperlihatkan sebuah berkas resmi dari SM Publisher dihadapan Tao. "Disini dengan jelas menyatakan bahwa anda, Huang Zi Tao, telah terpilih untuk mengisi posisi staf divisi manga shoujo di SM Publisher. Begitulah kira-kira isinya." Jelas Yuri yang mau tidak mau membuat mulut Tao bungkam. Yuri kemudian berdiri dari duduknya. "Ikut aku, aku akan mengantarkanmu kebagian departemen tempatmu bekerja mulai hari ini." tambahnya.

Dan mau tidak mau, Tao terpaksa mengikuti Yuri.

'**Ini menyebalkan!'** kesal Tao dengan wajah jengahnya.

'**Bagaimana bisa hal seperti ini terjadi? Aku harus mengubah posisi pekerjaanku agar aku bisa bekerja di departemen sastra. Mengapa harus manga? Aku bahkan tak pernah membaca manga dan terlebih manga Shoujo!'** lanjutnya dalam hati.

Ini benar-benar tidak seperti biasanya.

Tao menghembuskan napas pelan. Ia kini berjalan disamping Yuri, melewati lobby gedung SM Publisher. "Bukankah memasukkan seorang lelaki kedalam departemen manga shoujo adalah sama halnya dengan memasukkan seorang karyawan yang tidak akan berguna sama sekali?" tanyanya pada Yuri.

Itu benar, manga shoujo adalah manga yang terfokus pada hubungan percintaan. Dan yang Tao dengar, para editor dari manga shoujo kebanyakan adalah seorang perempuan. Bilapun ada lelaki, itu sangat jarang sekali ditemui.

"Ah, tidak seperti itu juga. Aku tahu jika departemen tersebut kelihatannya seperti gudang. Tapi, setelah setahun di pimpin oleh kepala editor yang menjabat saat ini, departemen tersebut menjadi departemen editor nomor satu disini. Bahkan mendapatkan penghargaan langsung dari presiden direktur." terang Yuri.

Oh, begitu rupanya?

"Ditambah lagi, semua editor disana adalah lelaki-lelaki tampan." lanjut Yuri dengan nada riang.

'**Semua editornya laki-laki? Sulit dipercaya. Aku benar-benar harus keluar dari sini. Tapi aku tidak bisa melakukannya saat ini.' **Tao benar-benar terkejut mendengar ucapan Yuri barusan.

"Banyak wanita dan para gadis yang bekerja disini selalu memperhatikan mereka. Karena mereka semua memiliki daya tarik yang sangat luar biasa~" celoteh Yuri panjang lebar. Dan kelihatannya Tao tidak terlalu mempedulikan ataupun tertarik dengan semua yang diucapkan oleh Yuri barusan.

Tao berjalan dengan langkah pelan sembari berpikir. **'Kurasa, sebaiknya aku tetap berada disini selama dua minggu. Lalu menemukan sebuah alasan untuk bisa keluar dari sini.' **Tao mulai memikirkan sebuah rencana dan alasan agar dalam beberapa hari kedepan ia bisa keluar dari perusahaan ini.

Mereka berdua pun terus berjalan, dengan Yuri yang sibuk berceloteh tentang betapa tampannya para editor manga shoujo dan Tao yang masih sibuk memikirkan rencananya secara matang.

-XOXO-

**Editoring Office**

"Permisi, aku dari departemen HRD membawa pegawai baru." ucap Yuri pada salah satu pegawai disana setelah ia sampai di ruangan editor.

"Oh, untuk Emerald kan? Silahkan lewat sini." sang pegawai dengan ramah menuntun mereka berdua ke sebuah ruangan.

'**Jika aku ingin keluar, itu mungkin menjadi ide yang bagus bila aku menemui langsung kepala editornya. Hmm… mendengar bahwa orang ini bisa menjadikan departemen manga shoujo menjadi nomor satu hanya dalam satu tahun. Aku jadi penarasan, orang macam apa dia itu.'** pikir Tao.

Tao mulai membayangkan sendiri sesosok lelaki paruh baya berparas ramah. Hmm… mungkin tidak ada salahnya aku meminta sang kepala editor agar aku segera dikeluarkan dari pekerjaan ini. Mungkin dengan senang hati ia akan membiarkannya keluar dari perusahaan ini secepatnya.

Tao tersenyum tipis memikirkan semua itu.

Dan akhirnya, kedua orang itu sudah sampai di bagian kantor editoring, terutama ruangan kantor editor manga shoujo.

Dengan pikirannya yang masih melayang entah kemana, Tao melangkah kedepan dan bermaksud untuk memperkenalkan diri. "Senang bertemu dengan kalian semua. Aku akan bekerja bersama kalian mulai hari ini, namaku adalah Huang…"

Karena sibuk dengan pemikirannya barusan. Saat Tao benar-benar membuka kedua matanya, ia tidak tahu jika didepannya kini terdapat pemandangan yang sangat mengerikan. Hampir diseluruh meja di departemen tersebut terdapat banyak buku –manga- yang menggunung dan berceceran dimana-mana. Para karyawannya pun berwajah seperti zombie akibat kelelahan dan jangan lupakan juga aura yang tidak mengenakkan menguar disekitar mereka.

Jelas saja Tao terkejut setangah mati melihatnya. Yuri yang dibelakangnya pun memiliki reaksi yang sama. "M-maaf, kurasa aku lupa jika hari ini adalah masa-masa terburuk mereka. U-uhh… kalau begitu selamat bekerja!" dan saat itu juga Yuri langsung pergi dari sana dengan berlari secepat mungkin.

"A-apa maksudnya? Hei, tu-tunggu." Tao ingin meminta penjelasan namun Yuri sudah kabur. Alhasil ia hanya bisa menghela napas panjang dan berusaha untuk bertanya pada beberapa orang disana. "Emm, permisi. Apakah ini benar Emerald dari departemen shoujo?" tanya Tao pada sembarang orang.

"B-benar, tapi aku bukan bagian dari sana." jawab karyawan tersebut tanpa memandang pada Tao dan sekali lagi, orang yang Tao tanya pergi begitu saja setelahnya. Tao ingin bertanya kembali namun orang-orang yang berada disana seolah-olah tak menganggapnya ada, mereka terlihat sibuk sendiri-sendiri.

'**Mengapa mereka semua menghindariku? Apa yang terjadi disini sebenarnya? Mengapa bau ruangan ini seperti bau ruang loker?' **kata Tao dalam hati sembari memperhatikan sekeliling.

Tao benar-benar tidak mengerti dan tidak biasa melihat sebuah keadaan yang semengerikan ini. Dengan langkah malas, Tao kembali berjalan kedepan, ketempat dimana para manusia yang kelihatan seperti zombie itu tertidur di tempat duduk mereka masing-masing.

"U-um permisi, aku Huang…" Tao bermaksud membangunkan salah satu karyawan disana dengan menepuk punggungnya pelan. Namun, tepukkannya malah membuat orang tersebut oleng dan terjatuh atau mungkin tersungkur di lantai.

"Hiiii!" Tao refleks menjerit ketakutan atas apa yang sudah ia lakukan dan apa yang terjadi pada orang tersebut. Seorang laki-laki yang bertubuh lebih kecil darinya itu kini terlungkup di lantai.

"A-apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Tao khawatir namun ia tak berani mendekati orang tersebut.

Lelaki yang jatuh tersungkur itu kemudian mulai berdiri dengan keadaan tubuh terhuyung-huyung, membuat Tao menjadi semakin takut melihatnya. "Aaapppaaa~?" tanyanya dengan suara parau.

"U-um i-itu, mulai hari ini aku bekerja disini." jawab Tao tergagap-gagap dan lalu membungkukkan badan padanya.

"Oh, apa itu benar?" tanya sosok lelaki mungil itu. Ia berhasil bangkit dan kembali duduk di kursinya. "Kris _hyung_, ada anak baru. Kris _hyung_! Kris _hyung_, apa kau belum bangun?" panggil sosok mungil itu pada seorang lelaki didepan meja sana namun tak ada jawaban darinya.

"BOSS!" panggil sosok itu lagi dengan sedikit berteriak.

"Berisik! Aku mendengar panggilanmu barusan _Byun Baekhyun_!" jawab sosok lelaki tersebut akhirnya. Lelaki bertubuh tinggi, bersurai pirang cerah, memiliki wajah khas Chinese yang begitu menawan dengan kaca mata yang membingkainya saat ini. Lelaki itu duduk santai dengan kedua kakinya yang ia simpan dimeja. Satu tangannya memegang sebuah lembaran kertas besar dengan satu tangan yang lain memegang sebuah bolpoint.

Tao sedikit terkejut melihat lelaki itu. **'Laki-laki ini… adalah seorang boss? Sang kepala editor? Sangat berbeda dengan yang kukira.'** Pikirnya sweatdropped.

Sosok lelaki itu mulai berdiri. "Jadi… siapa kau? Apa kau pekerja paruh waktu?" tanya lelaki itu tanpa menatap Tao.

Tao dengan sigap mendekat pada sosok lelaki tersebut. "Bukan, aku karyawan tetap - masih dalam kontrak - " jawab Tao sedikit malas karena melihat penampilan kepala editor tersebut yang cukup berantakan.

"Namamu?" tanya kembali lelaki tersebut pada Tao.

"Huang Zi Tao." jawab Tao singkat.

"Oh yah, aku sudah mendengar bahwa akan ada orang sepertimu yang datang hari ini," ucap sang kepala editor dimana setelahnya ia terlihat menguap pelan karena rasa kantuk dan lelah.

'**Apa-apaan orang ini? Apa maksudnya dengan 'orang sepertimu' itu? Dasar aneh.**' batin Tao mencibir lelaki didepannya.

"Se-senang berkenalan dengan anda." ucap Tao sambil membungkuk sopan pada sang kepala editor.

"Aku sedang tidak mood melakuan interview padamu saat ini. Tapi kudengar, kau punya pengalaman dibagian editing."

"I-iya, tiga tahun di Huang Publisher."

"Kau berkecimpung di Shounen atau Seinen?"

"Ah tidak keduanya. Aku bekerja di bagian sastra."

"Huh, sastra?" Kris terlihat terkejut mendengarnya.

"Iya." jawab Tao sedikit gugup karena melihat reaksinya barusan.

"Jadi kau baru didunia manga?"

"I-iya."

Tao memperhatikan seseorang yang ia dengan bernama Kris tersebut. **'Ada sesuatu yang aneh dengan lelaki ini. Tapi aku, aku tidak boleh asal menjudgenya begitu saja. Tapi tetap saja… dia…'**

"Tidak berguna." kata Kris setelah percakapan tersebut.

"E-eh?" Tao terdiam sesaat sebelum akhirnya ia terkejut begitu tahu ia dikatai tak berguna oleh lelaki itu. **'Ughh… lelaki ini, sudah kukira ia benar-benar punya sifat yang buruk.'**

"Kris _hyung_, Taeyeon-_ssi_ sudah berada disini membawa naskah penggantinya. Beliau sudah berada di lobby." ucap salah satu bawahannya yang sedang memegang telepon pada sosok Kris.

Kris mengangguk pelan. Ia menatap pada Tao yang sedang memasang wajah cemberut dan menggumamkan makian untuknya dengan suara pelan. "Ikut aku anak baru. Tunjukkan padaku jika kau bisa melakukan pekerjaanmu."

**-XOXO-**

**Lobby**

Saat ini, Tao bersama dengan sang kepala editor Kris dan seorang author manga yang bernama Kim Taeyeon sedang duduk di lobby SM. Hari ini adalah penyerahan naskah milik Taeyeon pada bagian printing, namun naskah itu belum selesai sepenuhnya. Maka dari itu, Kris sebagai penanggung jawab manga buatan Taeyeon dan Taeyeon itu sendiri, bermaksud menyelesaikannya disini. Dan Tao, yang sangat baru didunia semacam ini hanya bisa duduk diam memperhatikan apa yang mereka berdua lakukan saja.

"Terima kasih atas pekerjaan anda. Maafkan saya, saya memberitahu anda bahwa tidak mungkin bisa mengerjakan ini semua dalam tiga hari." kata Kris dengan nada sopan. Alis Tao sedikit naik mendengar nada ramah dari sang kepala editor tersebut.

"Ah tidak apa-apa, jangan khawatir. Saya punya banyak waktu saat ini." ucap Taeyeon dengan senyum tipis.

"Apakah anda membawa peralatan menggambar anda Taeyeon-_ssi_?"

"Tentu saja."

Dan kedua orang itu pun mulai sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka masing-masing. Kris sibuk memperhatikan gambar yang dibuat oleh Taeyeon dan Taeyeon tengah sibuk menggambar adegan yang Kris minta.

"Oh ya, tentang adegan ciuman disini. Bisa kau membuatnya menjadi sedikit lebih dramatis?"

"Err… apa seperti ini?"

Taeyeon memberikan gambaran adegan seorang lelaki dan perempuan yang tengah berciuman.

Kris menggelengkan kepalanya, pertanda ia tidak setuju dan atau mungkin tidak suka dengan gambar yang dibuat Taeyeon. "Buatlah seolah-olah kau melihat adegan itu dari sisi ini." Kris menggerakkan kedua tangannya kesamping kiri. Membuat sebuah tanda angel kamera dari sisi tersebut.

Taeyeon mengangguk dan mencoba menggambarnya kembali.

Kris menghela napas pelan melihat gambar selanjutnya dari Taeyeon. "Bukan dari pandangan seperti itu. Kau pernah berciuman dengan seseorang bukan?" tanyanya.

"E-eh!" Taeyeon terkejut dengan pertanyaan Kris yang tiba-tiba dan bersifat pribadi tersebut.

Sedangkan disisi lain, Tao mendelik tajam pada Kris.

'**Hey, itu kan sudah masuk kedalam teritori masalah pribadi. Kenapa dia menanyakan pertanyaan semacam itu? Itu pelecehan namanya!' **geram Tao dalam hati.

Lelaki yang masih memiliki lingkaran hitam dibawah matanya itu kemudian memperhatikan gambar tersebut dengan detail. "Bukankah itu sudah bagus? Beliau sudah menggambarnya dengan cukup baik, ditambah lagi kita tidak memiliki banyak waktu kan?"

"Kita masih bisa membuatnya lebih baik dari itu." Kris kemudian menatap Tao datar. "Seorang amatiran sepertimu seharusnya diam dan tidak sok tahu." ucapnya dengan nada dingin tak berperasaan.

Tao sontak mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat.** 'Kkhh… lelaki ini benar-benar… awas saja nanti!'** ucap Tao dalam hati penuh kekesalan dan tentu hanya dia saja yang bisa mendengarnya. Ia pun mendeath glare Kris karena tidak terima dibilang amatiran oleh lelaki berwajah sok keren dan stoic disampingnya ini.

"Tapi, bukankah kau tidak bisa melihat dirimu sendiri saat kau berciuman dengan seseorang, benar begitu kan?" sela Taeyeon mencairkan suasana tegang diantara Tao dan Kris.

"Kau benar! Baiklah, aku akan menunjukkan contohnya padamu dan kau harus menggambarnya dengan cepat." ucap Kris yang mulai berdiri dari duduknya.

"Oh, biar aku yang mengambilnya. Kita memerlukan sample gambar dari adegan _kissing_ bukan? Dimana kita menyimpan sample seperti itu?" tanya Tao pada Kris.

"Gambar adegan tersebut dari sisi dimana kau bisa melihat dagu mereka. Dan tambahkan semacam angin lembut disekitarnya agar perasaan dari adegan itu tersampaikan." Kris tidak mendengarkan ucapan Tao tapi malah mendekati dirinya.

"Um, aku masih belum tahu dimana tempat penyimpanan samplenya." Tao juga mulai berdiri dan mulai melangkahkan kedua kakinya bermaksud pergi ke ruang editor shoujo. Mungkin ia bisa menemukan sampel gambar yang Kris maksud disana.

Namun sebelum Tao melakukannya, Kris sudah terlebih dahulu menggenggan pergelangan tangan kiri Tao, membuat sang empunya kaget dan dengan refleks membalikkan badan. Dan apa yang dia lihat adalah sosok Kris yang begitu dekat dengannya. Wajah tampan Kris yang semakin dekat dengan wajahnya. Ditambah, gerakkan tangan Kris yang tiba-tiba sudah melingkar disekitar pinggang rampingnya. Sebelum Tao mengucapkan satu patah kata pun pada Kris. Satu tangan Kris yang lain mulai memegang dagunya, menarik bibirnya dan kemudian setelahnya…

Chu~

Menciumnya tepat di bibir.

Wajah Tao kontan saja menjadi amat sangat shock dengan apa yang dilakukan Kris padanya sekarang. **'GYYYYYAAAAA!'** jerit Tao dalam hati saat ia merasakan lidah Kris sedikit bermain-main didalam mulutnya.

"Kyaaaaa!" jerit Taeyeon melihat dua lelaki dihadapannya berciuman.

"Fuaahh!" Tao melepas paksa ciuman mereka dan mengusap bibirnya menggunakan telapak tangan dengan kasar.

"Apa kau berhasil mendapatkannya?" tanya Kris pada Taeyeon tanpa rasa bersalah dan dosa setelah ia mencium bibir Tao.

Taeyeon mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya cepat dengan wajah merona. Sedangkan Tao menatap Kris seolah-olah ia ingin merebusnya dan memberikannya pada ikan hiu lapar.

Kris kembali duduk dikursinya tanpa mempedulikan glare mematikan dari Tao. "Baguslah. Sekarang gambar dan cepat selesaikan adegan itu." perintah Kris pada Taeyeon.

Tao mendekat pada Kris, berdiri tegak disampingnya. "A-a-apa… apa-apaan tadi itu? kenapa kau menciumku tiba-tiba? " tanya Tao yang tidak terima atas apa yang Kris perbuat padanya.

"Apa maksudmu dengan apa yang sudah kita berdua lakukan barusan? Itu adalah 'pekerjaan' kita." jawab Kris dengan nada bosan.

"Ugghh…" Tao menggeram marah.

'**Aku benar-benar tidak tahu dan tidak mengerti dengan semua ini. Pekerjaanku ini. Sesuatu yang tidak bisa kuketahui dan kumengerti. Apa karena semangat yang berlebihan? Apakah karena dia terlalu bersemangat dengan manga shoujo itu hingga menjadikanku dan dirinya sebagai model? Itu gila! Bagaimana mungkin bisa dihari pertamaku bekerja, aku sudah mendapatkan tindakan pelecehan seksual oleh atasanku sendiri.' **batin Tao merana.

Tao kembali duduk dikursinya dengan lesu. Ia kemudian memegangi perutnya.

"Uhh… perutku sakit," Gumamnya pelan hampir berdesis.

'**Aku ingin… bekerja dibagian editor sastra. Hanya itu yang ingin kulakukan, mengubah sebuah novel menjadi hasil karya seni yang bagus. Mungkin karena ayahku adalah seorang presiden perusahaan publishing, tapi sejak dulu aku memang menyukai novel. Dan satu yang ingin kulakukan adalah bekerja di perusahaan milik ayah. Saat pertama kali aku memulainya, banyak sekali tekanan yang aku terima dari author-author yang memiliki nama besar. Tapi aku sangat senang akan hal itu.'** kata Tao dalam hati dengan senyum tipis.

'**Butuh waktu lama untuk mempublish sebuah novel. Dan kau juga harus mendapat persetujuan dari sang author itu sendiri. Berkonsultasi dengan mereka tentang desain novel, gambar macam apa yang mereka mau, apakah menyertakan bookmark dan warna apa yang mereka inginkan?**

**Aku menuangkan seluruh perasaanku dalam membuat dan menjual novel dan aku begitu bahagia melakukannya. Akan tetapi…'**

Tao menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam, mengingat kejadian tempo hari ditempatnya bekerja sebelumnya. Di Huang Publisher, perusahaan milik ayahnya.

**Flashback**

**Huang Publisher**

**Main Lobby**

Saat itu Tao berniat membeli minuman kaleng di lobby utama. Dan ia tak sengaja mendengar percakapan para pegawai lain, yang membicarakan dirinya.

"Penjualan novel terbaik bulan ini, lagi-lagi novel yang dinaungi oleh Zi Tao." ucap salah satu dari mereka

"Apa kau bercanda?"

"Tidak. Itu memang benar."

"Dia disini hanya karena kedua orang tuanya. Maka dari itulah dia mendapatkan kemudahan bekerja disini."

Tanpa sadar, Tao menggenggam erat kaleng minuman yang ia genggam setelah mendengar ucapan orang tersebut.

"Kau benar, kita sudah lama sekali bekerja disini. Tapi pendatang baru seperti dia bisa bekerja dengan seorang author terkenal. Sedangkan kita yang telah bekerja dengan keras, hanya bisa bekerja dengan seorang author kelas bawah. Itu sangat tidak adil!"

"Lagi pula, dia menjadi top-seller hanya karena authornya saja. Yang dia kerjakan hanyalah mengirim naskahnya saja pada bagian printing. Tapi anehnya, dia masih saja mendapatkan penghargaan atas apa yang sebenarnya tidak dikerjakannya. Itu sangat tidak masuk akal."

"Dia tidak berguna sama sekali disini."

**Flashback End**

'**Saat itu, rasanya aku ingin sekali menangis. Padahal, aku tidak pernah menggunakan ayahku untuk dapat bekerja disana. Aku melakukannya atas kerja kerasku sendiri selama ini. Itulah sebabnya aku harus keluar dari perusahaan ini dan mendapatkan pekerjaan di perusahaan lain dimana aku bisa menjual jutaan novel.'** batin Tao dengan semangat menggebu-gebu.

'**Tapi pada akhirnya, ini tetap menjadi kesalahanku. Aku merasa aku sudah kehilangan jati diriku selama ini. Tapi hal ini bukan karena apa yang sudah terjadi padaku dengan **_**Yifan gege**_** saat itu.'**

Tao memejamkan matanya dan sebuah kilas balik masa lalunya mulai terngiang dikepalanya. Sebuah memori dimana ia dan Yifan saling memadu kasih diatas kasur berputar-putar di benaknya.

'**Sesudah apa yang terjadi pada saat itu. Aku selalu berpikiran buruk atas apa yang sudah aku lakukan. Maksudku, bukankah lebih baik berpikir seperti itu? Bahkan, jikalau situasinya sendiri berakhir dengan menyakiti diriku sendiri, aku tidak akan merasakan luka yang terlalu dalam karenanya.' **Tao mulai tertunduk lesu.

'**Ahhhh! Tidak! Hentikan! Ingat Tao, kau sudah melupakan semua tentang lelaki itu dan terlihat seperti apa dia sekarang ini. Jadi, berhentilah memikirkan bagaimana keadaan lelaki itu saat ini! Untuk sekarang, kau harus keluar dari perusahaan dan menemukan pekerjaan baru lagi.'** pikir Tao sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya frutasi.

"Hey kau." panggil Kris pada Tao.

"APA?" jawab Tao sedikit membentak akibat pikiran-pikirannya yang kacau barusan. Kris hanya diam mendengar nada bentakkan dari Tao.

"Apa kau sudah mengirim naskahnya?" tanya Tao pelan, ia merasa bersalah karena telah membentak bossnya itu.

"Ya, kami sudah menyelesaikan masalahnya dan sudah kubicarakan dengan atasanku." jawab Kris yang mengambil kursi untuk duduk dihadapan Tao.

'**Orang ini, kenapa dia tidak meminta maaf atas apa yang sudah ia lakukan padaku tadi. Setidaknya ia harus meminta maaf padaku karena sudah menciumku tiba-tiba seperti itu.' **pikir Tao kesal.

"Kau… adalah anak dari Presiden Direktur Huang, pemilik perusahaan Huang Publisher bukan?" tanya Kris tiba-tiba, membuat Tao kaget dengan pertanyaan tersebut.

"A-aku tidak memiliki hubungan apa-apa lagi dengan perusahaan ayahku." Jawabnya sambil memalingkan wajah. Ia tidak suka mendengar pertanyaan tersebut, mengingatkannya pada percakapan para pegawai yang membicarakannya.

"Kau kesal ditugaskan di bagianku karena kau sebenarnya menginginkan posisi di departemen sastra bukan?"

"T-tidak. Itu lebih seperti, maskudku adalah… bukankah manga shouju bercerita tentang percintaan? Dan hal seperti bukanlah sesuatu yang kusuka. Tapi bukan berarti aku berpikiran negative dengan hal semacam itu. Aku hanya tidak bisa mengerti dengan hal-hal yang berbau semacam itu."

"Jika kau merasa bersalah karena kau tidak ingin melakukan pekerjaan ini, maka keluarlah. Kurasa, banyak orang diluar sana yang dapat melakukan apa yang mereka suka dalam pekerjaan mereka." kata Kris dengan nada tegas setelah mendengar penuturan Tao tersebut.

"Tapi itu."

"Semua orang memulainya dari awal. Dan tidak mungkin pengalamanmu dalam bidang sastra tidak berguna sama sekali disini."

'**Eh? Di-dia, apa dia bermaksud untuk menyemangatiku?' **entah kenapa wajah Tao memerah atas apa yang ia pikirkan barusan.

"Yah… bisa dibilang, seseorang yang tidak berguna sepertimu akan tetap tidak berguna sekeras apapun mereka berusaha untuk mencobanya." tambah Kris tanpa dosa.

'**Khh, lelaki ini, akan kubunuh dia dengan wushuku!' **geram Tao dengan penuh emosi didalam hatinya.

"Karyawan lain sudah pulang kerumah mereka masing-masing. Kau juga bisa pulang sekarang anak baru." Kris mulai bangkit dari duduknya.

"Namaku Zi Tao bukan anak baru!" sungut Tao kesal.

"Oh iya satu hal lagi."

"APA LAGI KALI INI?" sahut Tao yang berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tidak menghajar lelaki dihadapannya ini.

"Apakah aku pernah bertemu denganmu sebelumnya?"

Tao terdiam dan terlihat memikirkan sesuatu atau mungkin mengingat-ingat sesuatu.

"Matamu… mengingatkanku pada seseorang." sambung Kris dengan arah pandangan yang lurus pada Tao

"Entahlah. Mungkin kau salah orang."

**-XOXO-**

"Kantor ini hampir mirip seperti tempat pembuangan sampah. Bahkan mejaku berantakan sekali dan penuh dengan manga dimana-mana." dengus Tao sebal melihat ruangan kerjanya yang luar biasa berantakan.

"Aku tidak boleh menyerah begitu saja disini. Jika aku menyerah, maka aku akan sama seperti sebelum-sebelumnya. Jika aku memang benar-benar orang yang tidak berguna bahkan setelah aku mencoba berusaha sebisaku, maka itu semua karena kesalahanku sendiri. Akan tetapi, menjadi orang yang tak berguna tanpa mau mencoba memulainya… adalah sesuatu yang tidak bisa kubiarkan dan kulakukan." Tao tersenyum cerah atas apa yang ia ucapkan barusan.

'**Akan kutujunkan pada orang itu apa yang bisa kulakukan.'** lanjut Tao dalam hati dengan penuh semangat.

.

.

.

"Pulang kerumah?" tanya seorang kepala editor bagian lain pada Kris.

"Tidak, aku ada rapat sebentar, setelah itu baru aku pulang." Jawab Kris sambil memakai jaket hangat kepunyaannya.

"Sampai jumpa kalau begitu Kris-_ssi_"

"Hmm."

Kris mulai melangkahkan kedua kaki jenjangnya. Namun, dia berhenti sesaat, memalingkan wajahnya untuk sekedar menatap seseorang yang tengah duduk tak jauhnya. Kris menatap Tao yang terlihat semangat membaca itu dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Selama beberapa saat ia menatap Tao tanpa berkedip. Setelah itu, Kris pun akhirnya kembali melangkahkan kedua kakinya keluar ruangan.

**TBC**

**Ngebet banget pengen baca ff Sekaiichi versi KrisTao tapi gak nemu-nemu, akhirnya malah aku buat sendiri. Jangan khawatir, ff Seme Magazine sedang dalam pembuatan kok **

**Author harap fic ini tidak mengecewakan para KTS dan pecinta anime Sekaiichi Hatsukoi :3**

**Mind to Review and Fav this fic? **

**#tebarkiss #readersmuntah2**


End file.
